Trick or Treat
by jaistashu
Summary: When America and Sealand go to England's house for Halloween, they meet more than just England in a dark cloak. Can they save England before it's too late? Sadly No pairings.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Trick or Treat<p>

England hissed to himself as he rummaged around his badly lit basement for Halloween decorations. His low voice cursed at America's ignorance, juvenile tendencies, and ability to inhale six hamburgers in less than two minutes. Today at the world meeting, America had been extra obnoxious, if that was even possible. Throughout the entire hour and a half, America had been prodding and laughing, ignoring Germany's demands to be silent. Insults were constantly thrown in England's direction. It did not help that America had also gotten France to join in with the insults and poking.

Dust flew up in the air as a box fell from the top shelf to England's right. He coughed and waved the dust particles away from his already irked expression. "Perfect," he spoke harshly and threw items back into the box. England continued to talk aloud to himself, "Just perfect. First America and France act like complete gits in the world meeting and now this." To be honest, England would not usually make such a fuss over a simple box falling to the ground, but since he was looking through the secret magic room in his basement, something dangerous could have escaped from the box.

His emerald eyes narrowed as he saw a book without a cover slide under a table in which he would brew potions on occasionally. With a great sigh, he reached over under the table and grasped the book. England held it up to his face to read the title on the coverless book. He rolled his eyes when he did not find a title embedded in the book's cover.

His bare fingers gripped the cover and opened it. The pages were lineless and completely blank. England took a few pages into his right hand and let them pass under his thumb, flipping through the pages. Every page was blank. He asked aloud, "A journal?"

A flick of light showed on a page as England thumbed by it. Quickly, he flipped back to the page to find a speck of what looked to be glitter. "How peculiar," England thought to himself. His right index finger poked at the speck of glitter and it multiplied.

England lifted his index finger to his eyes to inspect a small sample of the glitter. He rubbed his thumb and index finger together; the glitter spread across his fingers. England dropped the book and stood, frustrated by the infuriating bit of craft supply. He rubbed his hands together, glitter spreading around his hands' surface. He let out an aggravated growl as the glitter spread past his wrists. "Out, damn glitter," He shouted and rubbed his hands against his arms until the glitter flew up past his elbows. He stomped and pressed one of his hands to his forehead.

Sighing, England whispered, "No. No, I refuse to let this bother me. This is obviously a prank." He took a few calming breaths and closed the journal. England placed the book back into the box and placed the box back onto the shelf where it had fallen from.

He brushed his hands off on his vest, decorating it with glitter. England glared at the vest, anger bubbling up within him. He growled and fussed with the glitter until he snapped. England closed his eyes and then opened them slowly. His viridian eyes were calm and dull. A slow smirk grew on his face as he took his old, forest green cloak off the wall and draped it over his shoulders. "Ah, it feels good to have a body outside of that dreaded book," England's voice hummed with dark pleasure.

Meanwhile, America was walking up to England's house with Sealand by his side. America was dressed in a full on display of red, blue, and yellow. A giant 's' was sewn on to the blue fabric that covered his chest. A red cape danced on the wind behind him. America looked down at Sealand disapprovingly and whined, "Superman doesn't have a sidekick that's a guy. I still say you should've gotten into the Supergirl costume."

"I'm not a girl," Sealand pouted as he pulled at his green tights and fiddled with his yellow belt, "and why do I have to slick my hair back and wear this stupid mask?"

"Because you're Robin," America scolded Sealand while yanking a bit on the black and yellow cape, "Batman would be ashamed of you and so would Robin. Robin made Batman take him on as a sidekick."

"I don't care about American superheroes," Sealand hissed and snatched the cape out of America's hand, "they're all silly anyway."

America's mouth gaped open as Sealand ranted about how much he disliked American superheroes. He interrupted the miniscule nation, "How dare you insult the DC and Marvel heroes?"

The two stopped at England's door. America argued with Sealand as he reached up to knock on England's front door. Sealand argued back and even went as far to kick America in his blue tight dressed shin. England yanked the front door open. The two younger nations halted their arguing and stared at England.

America grinned and nudged Sealand. Sealand held out his pillowcase and looked up at America. America nodded his head three times lightly and they shouted in unison, "Trick or treat! Treat or treat! Give us something good to eat. If you don't, we don't care; we'll pull down your underwear!"

They both laughed as they expected a horrified grimace spread across England's face. To their surprise, England's expression was blank as if he had expected them to yell out something so obscene. A slow smirk grew on England's face and he spoke in a shockingly relaxed tone, "It's Halloween, is it?"

Sealand's expression was confused as America shrugged off the tranquility of England's non-reaction. "'Course it's Halloween, Dude! We were gonna take Sealand trick or treating, don't 'cha remember?" His grin faltered and then returned, "Or are ya gettin' too old to remember dates?"

"America," Sealand warned, knowing full well how England acts after he has been insulted.

England's eyes brightened up slightly as he registered that America and Sealand were standing in front of him. He stepped aside, allowing the two to walk inside the house. America bounded in with Sealand following close behind. "England," Sealand faced his brother, "why are you arms, face, and vest covered in glitter?"

"A craft project had gone too far," England answered and closed the door.

He locked it as America laughed and poked his shoulder, "I bet you were trying to make a horn for a unicorn or something and the glitter attacked you!" England glared lightly and then brushed the expression off his face. "What are you supposed to be anyway - that guy from SherlockHolmes?"

"I am Lord Voldemort," England placed a hand on his chest as he let out his statement, pride dripping from his voice.

Sealand stepped back behind America. He could guess what had happened. "I know, I know, but what's he from? Wasn't it that HarryPotter thing?"

England lifted his head, a pleased expression stayed firmly on his face, "You know Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, I made eight movies of that series and I have a theme park of it. The seventh movie had two parts, so I think it's two separate movies. Ah, whatever," America counted his fingers as he named the Harry Potter paraphernalia he had built.

England smacked America's hands in order to stop him from fidgeting, "Tell me where Harry Potter is and you will not have to suffer."

America completely dismissed England's threat and answered, "You mean Daniel Radcliffe? I dunno. Probably in Holly-"

"America," Sealand hissed and yanked on America's cape. "Shut up," he whispered.

America looked back at Sealand as England pulled a wand from his belt. He aimed it at America and whispered a word. America was thrown against the wall and then pinned to the floor with nothing.

He let out a startled yelp as his back fell against the hardwood floor. England stood over America, the wand still aimed at him. "America… The colony that became a country… Come to die."

America stared up at England, his blue eyes wide with confusion, "Dude, England, what the Hell?"

Sealand tackled England to the ground and attempted to wrestle the wand from him. Without looking back at America, Sealand shouted, "America, go find Godric Gryffindor's sword! Destroy the horcrux!"**(1)**

Even though America felt conflicted, leaving Sealand all by himself to fight against England, America ran down the stairs into England's basement to find the horcrux. He wracked his brain, trying to remember what a horcrux even was. Had he not learned anything from filming all of those movies and spending all those hours on special effects? He named the horcruxes to himself as he searched England's magic room for them. The box from before fell beside America, earning only a flinch from the nation.

The journal skidded across the floor and the sparkle from before trickled out. A sword fell to the floor from its perch on the other side of the room, the blade facing the journal. America could take a hint. He had remembered in the second movie he had filmed that Harry had stabbed a book much like the one that rested on the floor. America heard shouts from upstairs and hoped that Sealand could hold off England long enough for him to stab the book. Quickly, he snatched up the sword and stabbed the journal through multiple times. America's eyes widened as he saw real blood flow from the journal's wounds.

America heard a loud thump come from upstairs. He heard Sealand shout out England's human name in worry. America glared at the journal and continued to stab and slice it into oblivion. When the deed was finally done, America gave off a sigh of relief as he heard that upstairs was mostly silent. He let the sword fall beside the book and trudged up the stairs.

"Sealand, I did it," America shouted as he opened the basement door, "I killed the horcrux!" He looked to the vestibule to see England wrapping up the wand he had used before. Sealand was kneeling in front of England, watching him wrap up the wand.

"Good job, America," England said without hint of emotion in his voice.

America's eyes widened and he ran over to England. He grabbed his shoulders and stared into his emerald eyes. America shouted entirely too loudly, "He's still possessed?"

England glared at his former colony and shoved at him in order to be free of his grasp, "I'm not possessed, you great git!" He added under his breath, "Not anymore, anyway."

America looked at Sealand. A grin spread across his face, earning a grin from Sealand as well. Sealand stood and cheered, "We saved Jerk England!" He jumped up and down as he saw America do earlier when he had tried on his costume.

America released England and hopped up and down next to Sealand, "We're heroes!"

England groaned and stood. He set the wrapped wand down on a table beside the door. "Yes, yes," his voice was now laden with annoyance, "Aren't you two going to go trick or treating now?"

"We're all going," America stopped bouncing and answered England, "You and me are taking Sealand trick or treating, remember?"

"I never agreed to such a thing," England rolled his eyes and strolled into the kitchen. He called from the kitchen, "If I had even known that you two would be coming by, I would have made preparations to bolt the door!" England heard America and Sealand laugh in response. He picked up the bowl of candy from the kitchen table and turned towards the door to see America and Sealand standing there, sharing grins. It was then England realized that he was going to go trick or treating with America and Sealand whether he liked it or not.


End file.
